BetaPlain
BetaPlain is the mayor of Newburn, Alaskan Empire, and the Duke of Southwest Alaska. He lives in the Central Standard Time (CST) time zone. History Before BetaPlain played on the server, he had played SimCity 2016 and Cities: Skylines. He got bored with the two and wanted an alternative. BetaPlain isn't really a PVP person, so he went on minecraftservers.org and found EarthMC. He entered in the IP into Minecraft and went in. Spawn and Travel to Alaska Spawn On June 28th, 2019 BetaPlain spawned in the real-life location of Mongolia. He looked on earthmc.net/map and found a mostly uninhabited bay in Alaska. He asked how to teleport, but nobody said how. He was tired when he joined and went all the way to Spain, just to get to Alaska. (He could have gone through China.) He wondered what would happen if you died, and where you would respawn. So he drowned himself in the Atlantic Ocean, and luckily for him, he spawned near Chicago. He went through Cascadia and was amazed that they even had a highway system. New Town When BetaPlain was going through Chicago, he stole some resources from a chest. He also noticed that some towns had these basic mine entrances and decided to make one of those in Newburn. BetaPlain started a long staircase all the way down to Y12 and found a handful of materials. He knew about voting, so each day he would vote and put the gold in a chest hidden under the mineshaft. Raided Eventually, karma had come to BetaPlain and a player sneaked up on him and killed him. The player also broke the chests because he couldn't find anything useful. Luckily, the gold was still safe underground. Nevertheless, BetaPlain lost some glass and other important items from his chests. The player is thought to be Skater, according to BetaPlain's memory. The Town Starts Eventually, BetaPlain had enough gold to start a town. He named it Newburn and started it where he thought he would put his Town Hall. BetaPlain asked Yukon if he could join and they never responded, so he looked in the official EarthMC Discord Server and did not find them. Next, he asked in global chat to join Alaska. (Incarnation__ was not online) He then went to the EarthMC Discord Server Again in search of the Alaskan Discord Server. He didn't find it, so he asked in global chat again. Sure enough, Incarnation__ had just got online and /msg him to ask if he wanted to join Alaska. BetaPlain accepted, and Incar explained the Cascadian Republic. Eventually, Newburn left Cascadia and Alaska (9/14/19, due to inactivity in the countries) and joined Yukon, which was just becoming extremely active again. The Alaskan Empire BetaPlain was hoping to eventually bring some towns together to create Southwest Alaska. He told the other jarls in the Alaskan Empire that he liked the idea of provinces, and that he should get his own province. Eventually, Fanosxxx accepted and the provinces where created. As a side effect, the name of the nation was changed to Alaskan Empire. Newburn is now the capital of the province Southwest Alaska. Friends BetaPlain's friends who helped out. * Incarnation__ * Irre1evancy * da_cabbageman * jronmo * Cazdog11 * Fanosxxx * Testblockz Irre1evancy Irre1evancy was an important figure in the town's start. He helped dig the 70-block one-chunk hole used for the Newburn Mine and was gifted in return a road named after him and a free townhouse on Main Street. Cazdog11 One person from Innucasai (Alaskan Empire) wanted to create a new town. He sent a message on the Alaskan Empire discord that he wanted a new town. BetaPlain DM'd (direct-message) him, and he proposed his town Andamooka be created where the old abandoned town of Kipnuk was. BetaPlain claimed that Cazdog will get priority with support in Southwest Alaska, so he accepted.